


Horse Hugs

by framed_lightning



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framed_lightning/pseuds/framed_lightning
Summary: Fan art for MueraRashaye's epically awesome Friends Across Borders series. Slightly spoilery for the latter stories in the series.If the image isn't working (it's working fine for me????) you can also view it here: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/lokcpxm8exqui7k/AABB61FFpjl9nA-hSwf1CyeJa?dl=0





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redefining a Firestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063929) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



 

Fan art for MueraRashaye's epically awesome [Friends Across Borders](http://archiveofourown.org/series/64670) series. Slightly spoilery for the latter stories in the series, oops.

 


End file.
